


Found Family

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, found family trope, good uncles, kinda clueless, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Itachi and Kisame discover that Sasuke isn’t around to help raise his daughter. They decide to do something about that. (Or: Sakura’s unexpected babysitters)





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Author has not finished Shippuden. Which probably doesn’t matter too much as we are hardcore ignoring canon deaths.

 

     Sakura stared at the two figures blocking her doorway. She blinked once, twice, sure what she was seeing couldn't be real. It had to be some sort of hallucination brought on by sleep deprivation. No way were two former Akatsuki members, S-class rogue nin, standing in her doorway with an armload of groceries. Sarada started to cry, and Sakura sighed.  
     “You brought real food? You might as well come in.” She left the door open. As she walked to the living room to retrieve Sarada from her playpen.  
     “Kitchen’s to your left,” she called over her shoulder. Sakura heard the door shut as she scooped Sarada up. Cuddling the child against her chest, she cautiously approached the kitchen.  
     “Itachi,” she said. The dark haired man flinched and looked over his shoulder, a can of green beans halfway to the cupboard. “And… Kisame?” Sakura asked, looking from one to the other. Itachi put the beans away and turned to face her.  
     “At your service,” he said with a slight bow. “I’m sorry we haven’t been formally introduced. As you guessed, Itachi Uchiha, and this is Kisame Hoshigaki.”  
     “Why are you here?” Sakura asked bluntly. Itachi shifted slightly and Kisame paused in putting groceries away to lay a large hand on Itachi’s shoulder, which seemed to calm him. Interesting, Sakura thought.  
     “I’m here because Sasuke is not,” Itachi said.  
     “You’re supposed to be dead,” Sakura said. “Both of you.”  
     “Being dead keeps you out of the bingo books,” Kisame said.  
     “We’ve been keeping a low profile,” Itachi added.  
     “You still haven’t explained why you’re here,” Sakura said, rocking Sarada from side to side.  
     “I keep track of my brother,” Itachi said. “He’s not here so I am. I didn’t… I didn’t do… everything I did for him to throw away his family.” The last word was almost a growl. Kisame’s hand was on Itachi’s shoulder again.  
     “I still don’t understand,” Sakura said.  
     “You’re family,” Itachi said simply. “I… we want to help.”  
     “What if I don’t want your help?” Sakura asked. Itachi’s expression crumpled in on itself, just for a moment, before he regained control.  
     “Then I would respect your choice,” he said quietly.  
     “Does anyone know you’re here?”  
     “We have permission from the Hokage,” Itachi said, fumbling through his pockets. Kisame handed him the packet of papers he was looking for. Itachi carefully handed the packet to Sakura.  
     “Thanks for the warning, Kakashi,” she muttered. Temporary citizenship? What was Kakashi thinking? She studied Itachi’s face, soft and hopeful where Sasuke’s was hard and angry, even now.  
     “We’re doing ok without him,” she said softly. “I’m ok without him.” Her voice was a little louder this time.  
     “I do not doubt your capabilities,” Itachi said, which was probably the best move he could have made. Sakura relaxed a fraction.  
     “I just… I lost all of my family once,” Itachi said. “I would like to part of Sarada’s life, and yours, if you would let me.” Sakura looked again at the paperwork, Kakashi’s signature clearly visible.  
     “Fine. For now. We’ll call it a trial basis,” Sakura said. Itachi’s face absolutely lit up the room. Kisame smiled as well, his expression soft as he poked at Itachi. What am I getting myself into? Sakura wondered.  
     “Where are you staying?” Sakura found herself asking.  
     “At the inn, for now,” Kisame answered. “We hoped to find a place, if you agreed.” He tugged gently on Itchi’s sleeve. “The groceries are put away, we should go.” Itachi nodded.  
     “May we come back tomorrow?” Sakura hesitated a long moment before answering.  
     “Yes. In the afternoon. Sarada should be up from her nap. The former Akatsuki let themselves out and Sakura sighed. As much weird stuff as she had seen in her life, this definitely ranked. Pulling out her phone, she texted Ino.  
_You’re never going to believe what just happened… Come over for gossip._

***  
     “Ok girl, spill. What gossip is so good I had to come over immediately to hear it?” Ino asked, carefully settling herself on the couch. At five months pregnant, her movements were becoming a little awkward.  
     “I had visitors today,” Sakura said. Ino looked nonplussed.  
     “So?”  
     “My brother-in-law. And his… let’s go with partner?”  
     “What?!?” Ino shrieked. Sakura glared at her and Ino madulated her volume. “What? I don’t even know what part of that to address first. We’re talking about Itachi, right? Isn’t he supposed to be dead?”  
     “Yes and yes. But that didn’t stop him and Kisame Hoshigaki from showing up on my doorstep.”  
     “Did you freak out?”  
     “Not really? I feel like it’s hard to be intimidated by anyone loaded down with groceries,” Sakura said.  
     “They brought you groceries?” Ino’s eyebrows crept into her hairline.  
     “Yep. And put them away.”  
     “That may be the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard,” Ino said, shaking her head.         “How did they get here?”  
     “I don’t know, exactly. But they have temporary citizenship papers signed by Kakashi-sensi, er, Lord Sixth.”  
     “Did they say what they wanted? Or did they just stop by to stock your pantry?”  
      “That’s the weirdest part,” Sakura said. “They want to be part of the family.”  
     “What.”  
     “I know, right? But Itachi said he was here because Sasuke isn’t. That we’re family and he wants to be part of Sarada’s life.”  
    “What did you say?” Ino asked, hand unconsciously resting on her belly.  
     “I said they could come again on a trial basis. You would have thought I gave him the world, the way Itachi smiled.”  
     “I didn’t know Uchihas could smile,” Ino said.  
     “Me either,” Sakura said.  
     “Now, equally important: is Itachi as hot as his brother?” Ino asked.  
     “Hotter,” Sakura giggled. “Like, whoah.”  
     “This I have to see,” Ino said.  
     “Well, they’re coming back tomorrow afternoon,” Sakura said. “You should come too.” Sakura’s face lit up. “You can help me figure out what’s going on with him and Kisame!”  
     “What do you mean?” Ino asked.  
     “Well, if they’re not banging already, they should be. We might need to do some matchmaking,” Sakura said.  
     “I do love a challenge,” Ino grinned.

***  
     “Do you think it went all right?” Itachi asked anxiously as they walked back to the inn.  
     “I think it went better than expected, considering that two ex-assassins showed up on her doorstep  and asked to be part of the family. She did say we could come back tomorrow,” Kisame said.  
     “I suppose you’re right,” Itachi said. “I just want… to be here, you know?” Kisame patted his shoulder.  
     “I know, Itachi.”  
     “And I can’t believe Sasuke just took off like that! He could have turned the mission down! I thought… I thought having his revenge on me would be enough for him.” Itachi hung his head.  
     “Itachi. You did the best you could with the choices you had. Ultimately, Sasuke has to make his own choices,” Kisame said gently. “Sakura seems ok with them.”  
     “I know,” Itachi said with a defeated sigh.  
     “And look what an adorable niece you have!” Kisame said, purposefully changing the subject.  
     “Isn’t she?” Itachi said, his entire countenance lighting up. Kisame wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Itachi so excited. Risking travel to Konoha was worth it for that alone. Kisame desperately wanted Itachi to have joy in his life this time around, this second chance.

***  
     Kisame knocked on the door and set a settling hand on Itachi’s shoulder. The smaller man practically vibrated with excitement. The door opened and a tall blonde girl sized them up.  
     “Come in,” she said, stepping aside. “I’m Ino. Sakura’s in the kitchen making tea.” Kisame couldn’t shake the feeling she was making judgements. Her open assessment impressed Kisame. Itachi was already halfway to the kitchen, but Kisame paused.  
     “We mean no harm,” he said.  
     “I’ll be the judge of that,” Ino said cooly. Kisame grinned.  
     “I like you,” he said. “You’re a protector.” Ino didn’t know quite how to respond to that. I same moved past her, following Itachi into the kitchen. Ino snorted and closed the door.  
Itachi stepped carefully into the kitchen. He didn’t want to startle Sakura. She had he back to him, fussing with a teakettle on the stove. Sarada cooed at him from her high chair. Itachi bent to her level.  
     “Hello, lovely little one. Are you having a good day?” Itachi asked. Sarada answered him in baby talk.  
     “Really! Well, I’m certainly glad to see you today, Sarada,” Itachi said. He looked over his shoulder, sensing Sakura’s eyes on him. Her arms were crossed, but a small smile teased the corners of her mouth.  
     “Do you want to hold her?” Sakura asked, pulling Sarada out of her high chair and balancing her on one hip.  
     “Could I?” Itachi asked, eyes wide.  
     “Careful,” Sakura said, eying Itachi’s long hair. “She likes to pull hair.”  
     “So did Sasuke, when he was small,” Itachi said with a smile. Kisame stood frozen in the doorway, eyes wide, watching Itachi coo and bounce Sarada in his arms. Kisame fumbled with his phone, snapping a couple quick pictures. No one noticed except Ino. But she kept her observations to herself.  
     “Well isn’t this the most adorable thing ever,” Ino said, brushing past Kisame, giving him time to shove his phone back into his pocket. Itachi looked up, still smiling.  
     “So this is the brother-in-law, huh?” Ino said, looking Itachi up and down.          “Sakura, I think you picked the wrong brother. This one’s way cuter. Ooo look, he blushes!” Ino grinned, hearing the click of Kisame’s phone over her shoulder. This was interesting indeed. Ino settled herself at the table with a cup of tea.  
     “You might as well sit down,” Ino said to Kisame. He edged carefully into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea. Sakura’s tea set was dwarfed in his hands. Itachi was completely focused on Sarada and and Sakura was focused on Itachi. Ino decided this was a good time to do some more probing with Kisame.  
     “So, him I get. Obviously some sort of a family complex, calm down, I don’t mean it bad, but what about you? Why are you here?” Ino asked.  
      “Itachi saved me, pulled me out of a life of senseless violence and killing without a code. And… we have a second chance. I would see him happy, this time around,” Kisame said quietly.  
     “So, ride or die for Itachi. I can respect that,” Ino took a sip of her tea. Kisame tilted his head to study Ino.  
     “You are a most interesting ninja,” Kisame said.  
     “You know it,” Ino said with a wink, taking another long sip of her tea.

***  
     “Impressions?” Sakura asked, hanging up the phone after ordering take out for herself and Ino.  
     “I like them,” Ino said. “Probably shouldn’t but I do. Itachi already loves Sarada with his whole heart, and Kisame would do anything for Itachi, and by extension you and Sarada. I say you make use of the free babysitting.”  
     “Ino, you know they’re both mass murderers, right?”  
     “Sakura. We’re ninja. Almost everyone we know has killed people. It’s the harsh reality of our world. And yeah, Naruto’s trying to change that, so maybe Sarada, maybe my baby, will grow up in a different world. But we didn’t. Itachi and Kisame didn’t. Itachi already died trying to take care of Sasuke once, I’m saying give him a chance.” Ino looked at her fresh cup of tea and sighed. “I really wish this was wine.”  
     “Oh honey, you still have a ways to go,” Sakura said.  
     “Don’t I know it,” Ino groaned. “But we really need to do something about the pining situation. It’s almost painful.”  
     “Isn’t it? Do you think Itachi knows?” Sakura asked.  
     “He’s supposed to be a genius. Do you really think he can be that oblivious?” Ino thought about Shikamaru and answered her own question.  
     “Never mind, men are stupid, even the smart ones.”  
     “And we’re sure it’s not some sort of weird gratitude thing on Kisame’s part?” Sakura asked.  
     “You were listening! I’m so proud!” Ino said. “And no, I don’t think so. It might have started that way, but by this point it’s definitely genuine fondness and longing. You didn’t see the way he looked at Itachi while he was holding Sarada. It was straight up an ‘I would have your babies’ look.” Sakura snickered at Ino’s description.  
     “I wish you would have gotten a picture.”  
     “Oh honey, you underestimate me. Of course I got a picture.” Ino fished out her phone and handed it to Sakura.  
     “Oh man. That is a look, all right.  
     “Which brings us back to the original question: What are we going to do about this?”  
     “Do we really want to get involved?” Sakura asked, biting her lower lip.  
     “Look at it this way. We’ve essentially accepted that they’re family at this point, right?” Ino said.  
     “Essentially,” Sakura said with a sigh.     “Remind me when my life got so complicated?” Ino leveled her with a stare.  
     “All right, fine. My life’s always been complicated. I blame Sasuke. And Naruto.”  
     “As well you should. But back on topic: we have to interfere. They obviously need help. Don’t you want Sarada’s uncles to be together?”  
     “I can’t deal with the level of weird my life is,” Sakura grumbled.  
     “Oh shush. This isn’t even the weirdest thing to happen to you,” Ino scolded.  
     “I hate that you’re right,” Sakura said.  
     “So really, setting Sarada’s cute uncle up with the shark man shouldn’t be that much of an issue,” Ino said.  
     “I feel like you just want a project,” Sakura sighed. Ino didn’t deny it.  
     “Come on, they obviously need help,” she insisted.  
     “Well, you’re not wrong about that,” Sakura said.  
     “So. What’s our plan of action?”

***  
     “That went well, right?” Itachi asked as they walked back to the inn, a slightly dopey smile on his face. Kisame thought it was adorable.  
     “I would say so,” Kisame said.        “Neither of them tried to kill us.”  
     “I’m not sure how I feel about that being our gage,” Itachi said.  
      “In the shinobi world we live in, it’s a pretty good gauge,” Kisame pointed out.  
      “Our world is changing, Kisame. Do you think we can change with it?”  
     “I think you can do anything,” Kisame said without thinking. Itachi brightened again and rested his hand lightly on Kisame’s arm.  
     “Thank you, my friend, for your confidence,” Itachi said. Kisame shrugged awkwardly.  
     “We’re partners. It’s what I’m here for, Itachi. You know I’d follow you anywhere.” Itachi’s hand tightened on Kisame’s arm.  
     “I know, Kisa. How can Sasuke walk away from all this? From people who care about him even after all he’s done?” The longing in Itachi’s voice cut Kisame to the core. He wanted nothing more than to hold Itachi until the world couldn’t hurt him any more.  
     “We’re here now,” he said instead. “Sakura seemed willing enough to let us be involved. She won’t grow up not knowing her history.”  
     “The madness of the Uchihas ends here, with me and Sasuke,” Itachi said. “I can’t let another family member walk that road of blood.”  
     “Maybe not being here is Sasuke trying to protect her in his own way,” Kisame said. Itachi snorted.  
     “You see too much good in people, my friend.” Kisame colored and shook his head.  
     “I’m a product of the Bloody Mist,” he insisted. “I don’t ‘see the good’ in people.” Itachi just patted his arm and smiled.

***

     Kisame and Ino sat at the kitchen table sipping tea and watching though the door as Itachi played with Sarada on the living room floor. Sakura had let them in and excused herself for a much needed nap.  
      “So what’s your deal?” Ino asked, nodding toward Itachi. “Are you hitting that?” Kisame choked on his tea and Ino pounded him on the back.  
     “We’re fine!” Ino called cheerfully to Itachi when he looked up in concern. Kisame continued to splutter.  
     “It’s a yes or no question,” she said when Kisame could breathe again.  
     “No!” He said, staring at Ino with wide eyes.  
     “Hm, unfortunate. Do you want to? Because you definitely look at him like you want to bend him over the nearest flat surface.” Kisame started spluttering again.  
     “Are you shy?” Ino asked with delight. “This is going to be so much fun! But seriously, what is keeping you from hitting that?”  
     “We’re partners!” Kisame squeaked. Ino raised an eyebrow.  
     “Not like that!” Kisame protested.  
     “Obviously not,” Ino said dryly, “considering the way you’re blushing. I’m serious here. You’re interested, so what is stopping you?”  
     “I’m not good enough,” Kisame said, the words tearing themselves from his throat. “Even after everything, Itachi still has the capacity to love, to change the world for the better, to want to change the world for the better. Me, I just want to see him happy, as far as it is within my power.”  
     “Oh my sweet baby,” Ino said, doing her best to draw Kisame into a hug, hindered by his height and her growing belly. Kisame patted her back awkwardly until she released him.  
     “You’re selling yourself short,” Ino scolded him. Kisame shook his head.  
     “You’re wrong. Besides, why would Itachi want… this?” He gestured vaguely to himself. Ino planted her hands on her hips.  
     “Oh honey, you are so selling yourself short. You are an absolute sweetheart and anyone  would be lucky to have you. Don’t argue with me, I’m right. And so help me, if this is a looks thing,” Ino paused to glare at him, “ you are also totally wrong.” She gave him a quick once over. “If I were Itachi, I would climb you like a tree.” Kisame gaped at her and Ino calmly took a sip of her tea.  
     “You… you can’t just say things like that!”  
     “I tell it like it is, sweetie,” Ino said. “Besides, if Itachi is as great as you say he is, he’s never turn you down for something like that.”  
     “But he could still turn me down,” Kisame said, not even arguing with her anymore. “I couldn’t bear to lose him again.” The hurt was still raw in his voice. Ino softened. She put a hand over Kisame’s, patting him gently.  
     “But you’ll never know if you don’t try.”

***  
     “How’d it go?” Sakura asked as she closed the door behind Kisame and Itachi.

    “Kisame is so far gone it’s painful,” Ino said. “You need to talk to the brother-in-law, make sure he’s on the same page. I’m pretty sure he is. But if he hurts Kisame I’m going to kill him myself,” Ino said seriously.  
     “Ino!”  
     “What? Kisame’s a giant softie, and he deserves to have good things in his life!” Ino declared. “Talk to Itachi. We’ll go from there.”

***  
     “Hubby’s on a mission and I need help grocery shopping,” Ino announced next time Itachi and Kisame showed up.    “I need some strong arms to help me out.” She wrapped her hands around Kisame’s bicep and dragged him right back out the door. Kisame shrugged at Itachi and obediently followed Ino.  
     “Is she always like that?” Itachi asked with mild amusement.  
      “Our whole lives,” Sakura said.  
     “Well, Kisame will look after her,” Itachi said. “He’s good at that.”  
     “What’s going on with the two of you?” Sakura blurted. Itachi stared at her with wide dark eyes.  
     “What do you mean?” He finally asked. “We’ve been partners since I joined the Akatsuki.” It was Sakura’s turn to stare. Was he purposefully being dense or was he really that oblivious?  
     “Partners or partners?” Sakura tried. Itachi just tilted his head to the side and stared at her. Sakura huffed  
     “Are you sleeping with him? Non-platonically?” Sakura asked bluntly. Itachi’s eyes widened even farther and bright scarlet  covered his cheeks. I wonder if Kisame knows how cute he is when he’s embarrassed? Sakura thought with a smirk.  
     “Is that a no, then?” She asked Itachi.  
     “I… no… We’re not…”  
     “It’s all right, take your time,” Sakura laughed. “Next question: do you want to?” Sakura hadn’t thought it possible, but Itachi got even redder.  
     “I’m going to need verbal confirmation if you want my help,” Sakura teased. Itachi opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out.  
     “We’re family, right? You can talk to me about this,” Sakura prodded. Itachi hid his face in both hands. A grown human being shouldn’t be this adorable, Sakura thought.  
     “Is it that obvious?” Itachi asked, voice muffled by his hands. Sakura wanted to punch the air. She and Ino were right! They were so right! But she restrained herself.  
     “So why haven’t you done anything about it?” Sakura asked, handing Sarada to Itachi as an apology for embarrassing him. Itachi clutched the baby like a lifeline.  
     “Kisame doesn’t see me like that,” Itachi said. “We’ve been partners since I was thirteen. I’m still just a kid to him. He’s thirty-five to my twenty-four, you know.” Holy shit, Sakura thought, Kisame’s even older than Kakashi-sensi! But she wisely kept that observation to herself. Instead, she pulled out her phone. She scrolled until she found the picture Ino took of Kisame watching Itachi with Sarada.  
     “Look at this, genius. Is that the face of someone who isn’t interested?” Itachi just stared at the picture. After eleven years, almost half his life, he knew Kisame’s expressions almost better than he knew his own. But he’d never seen quite this look before, at least not this openly.  
     “He’s looking at me?” Itachi asked, not quite sure he believed it.  
     “Oh yes, Sakura answered. Itachi continued to study the picture. Kisame’s face was open and raw, warm and longing. Itachi could look at that expression on Kisame’s face forever. Had he really put it there?  
     “All right, lover boy,” Sakura said, pulling the phone away. Itachi bit down the urge to whine.  
     “Now that you know, what are you going to do about it?” Itachi looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language.  
     “What am I going to do?” He echoed.  
     “About Kisame,” Sakura elaborated, as if he were being particularly slow. “You like him, he likes you, and someone has to do something, because Kami knows neither of you have for for more years than I want to think about. Do. You. Have. A. Plan?”  
     “Um…” Itachi stuttered.  
     “That’s what I thought. It’s all right, Ino and I have you covered. I know you cook, the few times you’ve made dinner here were amazing. So here’s what you’re going to do. Go buy a nice bottle of sake, cook a nice meal, and catch you a shark man. Text me when you’re ready, and I’ll tell Ino to send Kisame home.”  
     “Wait, you planned this?”  
     “Oh honey,” Sakura said. “You have no idea.” She patted his arm indulgently. Taking Sarada back, Sakura nudged Itachi out the door.  
     “Off you go, make us proud!”

***  
Ino’s phone chirped. She read the message with a grin. Ino turned away from the produce she had been examining.  
     “Thanks for carrying everything for me. It’s been getting harder to do normal tasks,” she explained, rolling her eyes and putting her belly.  
     “Where do you need me to take these?” Kisame asked, hefting the full grocery bags easily.  
     “Oh, back to Sakura’s house. I’m staying with her while Sai’s on his mission. It makes everyone involved feel better. Sai doesn’t worry about me staying alone, I don’t worry about Sakura not getting any sleep, and Sakura doesn’t worry about me staying alone while pregnant. It works for us.”  
     “You all take care of each other in this village, don’t you?” Kisame said. It wasn’t exactly a question, but Ino answered anyway.  
     “Yes, we do. We’ve learned that we’re stronger together.” Kisame was silent for the rest of the walk back to Sakura’s house, thinking about the differences between Konoha and Kiri. Setting the shopping bags on the kitchen table, Kisame automatically began to put away the groceries.  
     “Nope,” Ino scolded him. “Off you go. Itachi’s waiting.” She waggled her eyebrows, making Kisame blush. For a stoic former assassin, it was far too easy to tease him.  
     “Make me proud!” Ino called. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Sakura joined her in the kitchen after Kisame left.  
      “If taking that advice doesn’t get him laid, I don’t know what will,” Sakura said. Her words lacked bite, and Ino shoved her good-naturedly. Sakura slung an arm around her best friend’s shoulders.  
     “We’ve done all we can for the moment. It’s up to them now.”  
They didn’t anticipate Itachi being a lightweight.

***  
Ino’s phone chirped. She groaned, flailing blindly for the offending device. Sakura hissed from the others side of the bed.  
     “Sorry, sorry,” Ino muttered, finally getting her hands on the phone.  
     “It’s Kisame,” she said, looking at the message. Sakura rolled over to read over her shoulder. The first message just said HELP. Ino was instantly more awake. She scrolled to the next message.  
-Itachi is drunk  
-Itachi is a clingy drunk  
-he’s asleep now, but he still hasn’t let go of me  
Ino smothered a giggle. The dinner obviously hadn’t gone as planned.  
-pictures? She texted back to Kisame. She didn’t actually expect him to send her one.  
     “Sakura, you have to see this,” Ino said, pulling Sakura back toward her. Sakura blinked blearily as Ino waved the phone in her face.  
     “This has to be the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen,” Ino said.  
     “Hold the damn phone still so I can see it,” Sakura grumbled, grabbing Ino’s wrist. Then, “Oh Kami, that is adorable.” Kisame looked mildly terrified, and he was shirtless. Itachi’s face was pressed against his pectorals, dark hair spread out across Kisame’s chest.  
-Kisame, where is your shirt? ;) Ino sent him.  
-It’s not like that! Ino could almost hear his panic through the phone. It was just too easy. Ino debated teasing him farther, but she got little enough sleep these days as it was.  
-I want to hear everything in the morning she sent instead.  
-I’ll send Choji over with the Akimichi hangover cure for Itachi in the morning.

***  
     Itachi woke up slowly his head pounding. He didn’t remember getting into a fight and using the sharingan. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this awful. He shifted slightly and felt himself hemmed in. Did he get tangled in the blankets? Itachi opened one eye, hissing slightly at the light. Kisame’s shoulder and the curve of his arm were directly in Itachi’s line of sight. Itachi’s groggy mind puzzled over that for a moment. He was laying on Kisame, he finally concluded. Kisame’s arms were holding him in place against the older man’s broad chest. This is obviously a sake-induced dream, Itachi decided. Ah. The sake. That had to be why he felt so awful. If he felt this bad asleep, he certainly wasn’t willing to actually wake up, Itachi decided. He rubbed his cheek against Kisame’s chest, eyes drifting closed. He might as well enjoy this dream.  
     A light nock at the door had Kisame instantly awake. He rolled Itachi off his chest, doing his best to ignore the other man’s subconscious whine at the loss of contact. He opened the door. A stocky young man stood on the other side.  
     “Choji Akimichi,” he said, offering his hand. “Ino sent me.” Kisame shook his hand. Choji handed him a jar of thick liquid. Kisame winced at the smell.  
     “It’s disgusting,” Choji agreed, “ but it gets the job done. Just make sure you take it all in one go.”  
     “I’ll be sure to tell Itachi,” Kisame said with a faint smile. Then, “Thank you.” Choji nodded once and turned to leave. Then he paused.  
     “Ino’s a good judge of character,” he called over his shoulder. Kisame let the door close, considering that. He’d never met such a tight-knit generation of ninja. Maybe they really could change the world. Kisame set the foul smelling jar on the nightstand and wrote a quick note to Itachi. Sakura was working at the hospital today, which left Ino babysitting Sarada, and Kisame wanted to check on them. And if he didn’t tell Ino exactly what happened last night as soon as possible, she would probably hunt him down. Somehow that scared him more than years of being in the bingo book.  
     “Kisame!” Ino said, opening the door and immediately handing Kisame baby Sarada. “Put her in the high chair, would you? I’m having the hardest time getting her to eat breakfast. How’s Itachi this morning?” She asked, handing Kisame a bib, a bowl of soft cereal, and a tiny spoon.  
     “He was still asleep,” Kisame said.  
     “So what happened?” Ino asked, putting on the tea kettle while Kisame coaxed Sarada to eat her breakfast. Ino snapped a quick picture when Kisame wasn’t looking. Blackmail, wedding photos, whichever came first. It never hurt to start collecting.  
     “He made dinner,” Kisame said, his voice fond. Then he frowned. “But he was already a little tipsy by the time I got home. I’ve never known Itachi to drink. He didn’t have that much, judging by the bottle, but it went straight to his head.” Kisame’s tongue stuck out between his teeth as he tried to get the spoon into Sarada’s mouth.  
      “What happened then?” Ino asked, setting a mug of tea beside Kisame.  
      “He got… clingy,” Kisame said, his face flushing. “And, uh, he spilled sake on my shirt trying to crawl into my lap.”  
     “Did he say anything?” Ino asked.  
     “Nothing… coherent,” Kisame evaded, trying not to remember the “love you, Kisa,” muttered against his chest. Ino stared him down.  
     “He said… he said he loved me,” Kisame mumbled. Ino shrieked.  
     “He said WHAT? What did you say?”  
     “Nothing! He was drunk, so I just put him to bed. Or tried to. He wouldn’t let go of me,” Kisame said. Ino continued to look at him expectantly.  
     “Is that when you sent the picture?” She asked. Kisame nodded, his focus on getting more food into Sarada’s mouth than on her clothes. He wasn’t having much luck.  
     “Well that’s good, isn’t it, honey? He obviously cares about you.”  
     “I’ve never seen Itachi act like that before,” Kisame said. “He’s usually so in control of himself.”  
     “So no booze for Itachi, good to know. At least he isn’t a natural Drunken Fist like Rock Lee. I’m sorry the date didn’t quite work out, though.”  
     “Date?” Kisame asked.  
     “We may have given Itachi some pointers. Getting completely hammered was not one of them, however.” Ino pursed her lips. “I would guess he was hoping for some liquid courage. But he’s really never drank before?”  
     “No,” Kisame said. “Nothing that would hinder his goal of redemption for Sasuke.” Ino snorted.  
      “Idiot. Nervous beginner’s mistake.”  
     “Why would he be nervous?” Kisame asked. “We’ve known each other for eleven years.”  
     “Relational shifts are always scary,” Ino explained, patiently. “Probably even more so when it’s been one way for so long.”  
     “Relational shift?” Kisame echoed.  
     “You’re both hopeless,” Ino grumbled. “No wonder this has taken so long.” Ino wet a washcloth and cleaned Sarada up.  
     “Go back to Itachi and have a conversation like grown ups,” Ino instructed. Kisame just gaped at her.  
     “Go! You should not be so easy to rattle!” Ino scolded.  
     “It’s not straightforward like a fight!” Kisame argued.  
     “No excuses! Out you go, you can come back later so I can take a nap.” Ino practically shoved Kisame out the door.  
     “Sarada, your uncles better get their act together,”. Ino said. “Should we help things along and send Itachi some cute baby pictures from this morning?” Sarada cooed and waved her chubby fists.  
     “You’re right, we definitely should.”

***  
     Itachi’’s heart clenched as he opened the photo Ino sent him. Kisame. leaned toward Sarada, tiny baby spoon held in his huge hand. His tongue  poked between his teeth as he concentrated on Sarada. She’s trying to kill me, Itachi thought. He pressed the phone to his forehead. I don’t think I’m sober enough for this, he thought.  
     “Itachi?” Kisame called softly. “Are you feeling any better?” Itachi groaned.  
     “No more sake,” he muttered. “That was not a good decision.”  
     “I would never have pegged you as a lightweight,” Kisame teased. Itachi swatted at him and Kisame laughed.  
     “Did you take the hangover cure?”  
     “I’m pretty sure it’s only a cure if it actually kills you,” Itachi grumbled, shaking his head. Kisame brushed the hair out of Itachi’s face. Itachi caught his hand. He traced the rough knuckles. Kisame gulped and Itachi looked up at him through long lashes.  
     “Itachi?” Kisame asked, his voice hoarse. Itachi knew deep in his soul that this was one of those moments in time where everything and nothing at all changed. Letting Kisame’s hand drop, he ran light fingers along the side of Kisame’s face. Kisame closed his eyes and shuddered at the touch. Tracing the shape of Kisame’s jaw, Itachi slipped his hand behind Kisame’s neck, tugging him closer. Hesitantly, he brushed his lips against Kisame’s. Itachi pulled away from the barely there touch, looking for Kisame’s reaction. Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi, holding him tight against his chest. Kisame smoothed his hands over Itachi’s still sleep tangled hair. After years of drifting, of belonging nowhere and with no one, this was home.

***  
     “Sakura!” Ino screeched as they stepped through the door. “Sakura it finally worked!” Itachi and Kisame winced at her volume.  
     “Oh thank Kami,” Sakura said, baby balanced on her hip. “We were starting to think we’d have to lock you in a closet together until you figured things out.”  
     “Wait, you knew?” Kisame asked.  
     “Honey, you two were the only ones who didn’t know,” Ino said. “But you figured it out! We’re so proud of you!”  
     “Does this mean we can go out for celebratory dango?” Itachi asked seriously.

***  
     Frantic knocking had Itachi and Kisame tumbling out of bed. As soon as the front door opened, Sakura shoved a tightly bundled Sarada into Kisame’s arms.  
     “Ino’’s in labor, I have to go,” she explained. “Watch Sarada for me?”  
     “Of course,” Itachi said. Sakura was gone almost before the words left his mouth. Kisame settled Sarada into her playpen in the living room.  
     “She didn’t even wake up,” he said with a fond grin when Itachi joined him.  
     “Come on, we should go back to bed,” Itachi said, tugging on Kisame’s wrist.     “You know how active she’ll be once she wakes up”  
     “But look how peaceful she is!” Kisame whispered.  
     “Bed.” Itachi said.

***  
     “Oh, Sai, back from your mission already?” Itachi asked. “We actually don’t have Inojin today.”  
     “I’m not here for Inojin,” Sai said. Itachi frowned in confusion. Sai turned slightly and coaxed the child hiding behind his legs forward. Itachi’s eyes widened. The child’s complexion was lighter, but he still looked almost like a miniature version of Kisame.  
     “Kisa!” Itachi called over his shoulder.  
“What… why…” he stuttered to Sai. Sai grinned widely, the expression still not quite right on his face.  
     “My mission was in Kiri,” he explained. “He’s an orphan. And obviously of Kisame’s bloodline. I could tell how much you wanted one of your own. This seemed a perfect solution for everyone.” Itachi continued to gape at Sai. He felt Kisame’s bulk behind him.  
     “What’s going on, ‘Tachi?” He asked before spotting the boy.  
     “I’m pretty sure Sai just brought us a child,” Itachi rasped. Kisame nodded dumbly, still staring at the child who watched him right back. Sai squatted down to the boy’s level.  
     “These are the men I told you about. They’ll take very good care of you, if you want them to,” Sai said gently. The boy nodded.  
     “What’s your name?” Kisame asked.  
     “Shizuma.”  



End file.
